Cherry Trees
by Crayon
Summary: Sora's POV, and her out takes on life, love, and her compusive behaviors. A angst Sorato/Mimato/Taiora. Rating might go up later. Chapter 3 up!
1. I cannot tell a lie

Okay, I thought I had sworn off romances, but this... is a romance but isn't. It has evidence of Taiora, Mimato, and Sorato... so... It's not my usual type of story, so bear with me.  
  
Also, I seem to be going through a First Person phase.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  


_____  
  
  
Cherry Trees  
  
By- Crayon  
  
  
_I cannot tell a lie...  
  
_

  
I sat on my bed, forgotten. No one cares anymore. No one was going to come. No one gives a damn about what ever happened to that disturbed Takenouchi girl'. Yet my story, my vivid memory, doesn't let me forget anything.  


______  
_

  
My senior year started out like my freshman year, and my sophomore year, for that matter. I set my alarm clock for six in the morning. It promptly woke me from my eternal, overindulgent sleep at seven.  
  
Sora Takenouchi! I heard my mother yell my name. I also smelt the odor of pancakes approaching my bedroom door from our small apartment kitchen. I took one look at my faithful alarm clock and groaned. I had approximately ten minutes to wash, get dressed, and catch a ride to Odiba High School.  
  
I dug through my closet for the terrible rag that the School Board called a uniform. Green, with a sailor-like trim, and a skirt FAR to short for any respectable person. It's probably a special request of Headmaster Suzuki. We always knew he was a bit of a pervert.   
  
I pulled the skirt down as far as possible, to hide my tall, tremendously fat legs, and whipped a brush through my red hair. No time for makeup, but there never was time in my calender. A few comments, though, from my best friend Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa and I are nothing alike. Mimi is a walking obsession. Boys, clothes, makeup, fashion... an advertisement for all that is feminine. She used to go to school in America, before she decided that in America (according to rumor) the fashions were three seasons out of date!' She really came back because she had a harsh time adjusting to the culture and language, and she missed her friends.  
  
I am just the opposite. I prefer a nice game of soccer or any sport than walking down the mall, ogling at the cute cashier guys!' and pondering whether I should buy the fab new pastel blouse and skirt set' or the wicked platform shoes'.   
  
I waved to my poor mother, who was throwing her hand into the sink, after her potholder caught alight. She waved me off, and blew me a kiss with her smoking potholder. I suppressed a giggle.  
  
I walked down the street corner where our apartment was. I had missed the bus. The only bus heading that way. I sighed, hiked up my knapsack and started to jog there, knowing perfectly well I would be at least a half hour late.   
  
A navy blue van drove up beside me, and a window rolled down. Why, it seems this fine lady is in need of a lift. Shall we help her out, Koushiro? a deep voice said. I could tell he was smiling behind the tint of the window.  
  
Koushiro Izumi, a short, pale boy, didn't bother to look up from the backseat. He had a small laptop computer hooked up to the cigarette lighter. He nodded and typed away.  
  
I turned to the driver. Nice van, Taichi, I grinned, and he tried to look mad.  
  
Mine is at the repair shop. I couldn't even get a jump, he muttered to himself, as he unlocked the doors and I rushed in the front seat beside him. Taichi has been my close other best friend. He's my other opposite. The only opposite between him and I is that he's male.  
  
Don't touch the extension! Koushiro practically screamed, as my knapsack hit his beloved cable. Taichi laughed, as he shot off to the High School.  
  
I looked out the window of his mother's van, and watched the buildings fly past me. So do you know where Mimi is? I turned to Taichi, noticing that she wasn't here. She usually car pools with somebody.  
  
Taichi put on a face of scorn and disgust as his normal smile turned into a sneer. Probably with her newest boyfriend, he mumbled. I looked at him curiously. It's not like him to act this way to one of my friends, and one of his friends as well.  
  
Who is he?  
  
Taichi rounded the final corner to the school. A bad influence.  
  
We didn't speak as Taichi entered the parking lot. Koushiro unplugged and shut down his computer. I hoisted my book bag onto my shoulders, and grabbed my duffel, as Taichi did the same. Well, see you at lunch... he forced a smile, looking at the large brick building with all the new campus space the school board had added.  
  
I nodded, and headed off as a run as I heard the school bell chime.  
  


_____  
  


The first class of the day was a large disappointment. I had been looking forward to Gym, but as it turned out, our wonderful coach and Gym teacher was absent, leaving a middle-aged, harassed looking woman with three chins and a glasses chain. We were sent to Study Hall.  
  
Luckily, Mimi is in my Study Hall, as always. Tachikawa and Takenouchi. Mimi pulled up a desk close to me and we whispered under the sound of the whirring fan and some of the more rowdier boys trying to feed the Biology teacher's frog a cafeteria egg roll.  
  
So... I heard you dumped Michael? I said as softly as possible. Michael was Mimi's American boyfriend of two years. Very odd person.   
  
Mimi nodded happily. I breathed a sigh of relief. So who is it now?  
  
Mimi pouted. You make it sound like I go through 10 guys a week!  
  
I smiled. Mimi could be blunt a lot. The reason she broke up with Michael is that she had been secretly seeing many other older men at the same time she was going out with Michael. I'm proud of her for finally being honest with Michael. I pulled up my combination desk and chair closer, and ducked a flying egg roll wrapper.  
  
It's Yamato! she squealed.  
  
I could have been shot to death right there.  
  
Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa. I couldn't believe it. Yes, I can see all the logic, but I couldn't picture it.  
  
Yamato used to be a good friend of mine, and Taichi's best friend up until Junior High. Then when all of us entered High School, Yamato... changed. He had started a rock band. So they needed a bit of fine tuning. He stopped hanging around with us, and more with the cooler' people. Rumors flew that he got into fights, did drugs, smoked, and had even been jailed once for dealing.   
  
In the second year, these things were confirmed. He wouldn't be caught dead with us anymore.   
  
And it makes perfect sense that he would be going out with Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa, the prize girlfriend. The perfect body, hair, clothes, and perfect attitude. She tried out for the Cheerleading Team once. She was given the choice to be captain, but she quit. She had just wanted to prove to the entire school body that she was good enough to be a cheerleader.  
  
Yet... why should I care that that stuck up bastard who ditched us for drugs and sex is going out with my best friend? He's only going to use her. A one night stand.  
  
I smiled at Mimi's ecstatic face. That's great, Mimi! Yamato's very talented.  
  


_____  
  
  


Taichi gave me a lift home. I lugged my obese backpack and my fairly light gym duffel out of the dirty, rusty van, and out onto the sidewalk in front of Terrace View Apartments. I smiled and waved as his tires squealed out of sight.  
  
It had been a long day. Most of my classes were dull. Gym was my only hope, then followed by Calculus, Advanced Chemistry, and dull of all dulls: Japanese Fine Art and Literary Works.  
  
I decided on the Elevator, and I rode up to the apartment where my mother and I live, Number 51. It's one of the smaller ones, but it has the better view. After all, there is only my mom and I living there. My dad and my mom have been separated for two years now, after he had some affair with a slut that he worked with.  
  
I dropped my bags onto the carpet beside the now soothing and comforting couch. I let myself fall into the plush cushions as my mom came in and sat beside me. She was wearing the burnt potholder on her right hand. So how was your first day as the Big Senior? Mom smiled at me, as if I was something new and improved, now that I was a senior.  
  
I groaned, and held the back of my hand to my forehead.  
  
She leaned over my duffel to rest her hand to my forehead also. You're fine. Now get on with the details! How is Koushiro? I always liked that boy. And how is Mimi?  
  
Funny you should ask that... I grumbled, hopping off of the comfort of the couch and heading down to my room.   
  
My mom looked at her potholder sadly, and I could hear her say something like, I guess we can talk about it over dinner...  
  
I closed the door to my room softly, and felt a new comfort, dropping into my bed. I rolled over and pulled a small book from under my desk and a pair of stray blue jeans. It was an album of all my friends and family. I flipped through it to a special page.   
  
Yamato Ishida's golden hair and sapphire eyes shone back at my dreary auburn ones. I couldn't even force a smile at the grin he was wearing, as he held a water gun to Taichi's thick brown haired scalp.   
  
Suddenly, something inside of me broke. I set the book down, and went to my door and locked it shut, testing it for firmness. I have only locked my bedroom door twice in my life. Once, when my parents announced they were getting a separation, and twice, when my father moved out of our apartment for good.  
  
I sat down on my bed, and resisted a sudden urge to cry. I picked up the book again. He was truly beautiful. I brought a finger to my lips, and rested it back on Yamato's lips. Yamato still kept his goofy grin.   
  
He would never know.  
  


_____  
  


A week after school had finally begun, my alarm clock began to work properly again. I was able to catch the bus on time. I had never been allowed the privilege to drive, since my father was allowed the right to our small red truck, and my mother needed our car for her job.  
  
Upon reaching the outskirts of the school, the public bus screeched to a sickening halt. I was lurched forward a few feet, and almost fell from the weight of my school bags. I thanked the bus driver and paid him with a few coins as I stepped off.  
  
I was greeted by a terribly disgusting sight. On one of the benches littering the school's property sat Mimi and Yamato. Kissing as if the only way to breathe was by eating each other's face. Mimi was holding onto his shoulders, and Yamato's hands were heading closer and closer to her chest. I gagged.  
  
Yamato's once closed eyes squinted open, and he looked at me blankly while still lip-locked to Mimi. I quickly turned away and straightened my shoulder strap on my old gray duffel without looking back. Taichi caught up with me. They're like magnets now. It's horrible to watch, and Yamato keeps on bragging during Study Hall about having Mimi.  
  
I smiled, and he smiled back. Walk you to Astronomy? he asked, holding out a hand. I blushed, in spite of myself, and rejected it.   
  
I have to get some books out of my locker. But I'll see you there, okay? Taichi nodded, and ran off to talk to some of the members of the Varsity Soccer team. He's the captain, of course.  
  
I walked on down to my locker and fumbled with the lock combination. Why the school invested in over 1,000 locks, I don't know. It takes me a good three times to get the damn thing to even open when the lock is open. Piece of shit... I muttered.  
  
What's the problem, Takenouchi?  
  
I dropped my bag onto the concrete of the hallway on hearing the voice. The contents promptly scattered over a circumference of 15 feet, and I groaned to look up to the source of the voice.  
  
It was Yamato, leaning casually on the locker next to mine. Smooth move, he smirked, and he looked at the padlock of my locker. I was having a emotional breakdown, and all he could say was Smooth move?' I was also on the verge of slapping him, and being late for the second worst class of my day, and my bag snapping was a Smooth move?'  
  
He leaned over me and pulled out a bobby pin from my hair, letting a fair amount of it start to curl terribly out of place. I shoved it behind an ear. He pulled it back to my face. It looks better, was his comment.  
  
Look, what do you want? Because I know you wouldn't talk to me unless you needed someone to do your homework, or that you're bored and you need something to laugh at. So get the hell away, because I'm not going to... I stared at what he was doing.  
  
The lock had cracked. He gave the locker door a shove, and the many papers and books that had been jammed into it flew out, and now lay scattered on the hallway floor in front of me, to add to the book bag contents. Have a nice day, Takenouchi, he said, giving me a wry smirk, and handing me my bent bobby pin.  
  
The bell rang, as I hastily gathered up the papers and books that lay scattered about. My mind whirred with thoughts and this memory, as I put back the strand of loose hair back behind my ear. I ran to my class.  
  
Taichi was sitting there, near the empty seat that I should have occupied five minutes ago. Miss Takenouchi? That would be your second tardy in the first week. Mr. Hokiyama announced to the class, and I felt the wisp of hair fall out of place again.  
  
My apologies, sir, I stammered, and I rushed up to my seat. Taichi gave me a warm smile as he handed me a piece of parchment with the homework assignment written in his sloppy penmanship. Next to pp. 156, #1-17, was a hastily scribbled small note that he had jotted down when I had come in.  
  
_I like your hair.  
  
_

_____  
  


That afternoon, I found it very difficult to concentrate. During Study Hall, Mimi and I opened our Calculus books and buried ourselves behind notebooks so we could chat without disturbing our sleeping Study Hall teacher'. Did you hear about Headmaster Suzuki and his wife?  
  
I shook my head, and changed the subject. Mimi? Can I ask you a personal question? I whispered, keeping my voice low lest I wake up the Study Hall teacher.  
  
Mimi eyed me curiously, but nodded.  
  
What do you really see in Yamato? I asked, plainly. Mimi looked stunned for a while, then angry, as her face flushed a dark pink hue.  
  
Mimi started, and I knew from the tone of her voice that I was in for a long lecture. I don't care if you don't like Yamato anymore. I couldn't care less if you hate him. I love him with all of my heart, and you are NOT going to come between us.  
  
Now it was my turn to be stunned at Mimi's words. I'm not sure what she really thought about Yamato or me, but it was plain as day that she had chosen her precious Yamato Ishida' over her best friend, me. I turned back to my book and started to memorize the Quadratic Formula.  
  
Mimi's voice changed instantly from cruel to hurt. Oh, my gosh, I didn't mean to say all that. I'm sorry... Sora...?  
  
The bell rang, and I shoved my book and note pad into my knapsack and slung it across my back. Without saying another word to Mimi, I flounced out of the classroom and headed to the Cafeteria, three halls away.  
  
I was miserable.  
  
I sit with Taichi, Mimi, Koushiro, and some other assorted friends of the three, such as the soccer team. Everybody shares the same lunch period. They added on to the old lunch room, and it's now a huge Cafeteria, and we have more food choices, and it does tend to stay a little cleaner, since they hired at least four new lunch room janitors.   
  
Today, Mimi went over to a different table. And not just any old table, Yamato's table. She grinned and kissed him lightly as she set down her almost bare tray. Yamato was sitting with several of his guy friends, and some other assorted girls, who had hiked up the school skirts so high it almost revealed their underwear, and unbuttoned their school blouses so their cleavage was impossible to miss.   
  
Taichi and I sat down at the end. Taichi was looking a little down in the dumps, also, as he wolfed down his spaghetti without speaking a word. I had ordered some sushi, and I started to spear it with the cheap chopsticks and look it over for anything that could be unedible.  
  
Koushiro looked at us. Where's Mimi? he finally asked.  
  
We both gave an angry stare in the direction of the Cool Table'.  
  
he nodded and turned back to his book. Then he looked back at us. What's wrong, anyway? he asked, as he finally noticed our spiritless expressions.  
  
Taichi looked a little provoked at Koushiro's words. What do you think? Mimi's over there, and we're over here. Figure it out, genius, he spat at him. I wanted to hit Taichi suddenly, but I resisted the urge and gave him a stern look instead.  
  
Koushiro said quietly. Well, at least she doesn't have to worry about being teased anymore. She can't be touched, sitting where she is, and she can't be ridiculed for what makes her different anymore, can she? We both stared at him as he packed up his bag and left abruptly.   
  
Taichi shrugged and went back to his meal, but I watched as Koushiro's self quickly ran out of the Cafeteria. Somebody at Yamato and Mimi's table stuck out a leg in front of him, and he stumbled over it, not looking up, as the table exploded with laughter.  
  
I sighed. What have we overlooked?  
  
I went to bed earlier that night, since little homework had been assigned and since my mother was still not home from work. She runs an independent organically grown flower shop, although she has branched out a little bit, and started to grow some vegetables in the greenhouse located in the rear of the actual shop.  
  
I pulled on some old blue and white pinstriped pajama bottoms, and an old white tank top that Mimi had told me would, show off your wonderful curves!' I have never worn it in public yet. I yanked out the picture album from under my down filled pillow and looked at the page with Yamato.  
  
My mind started to whir again. I brought my finger to my chapped and sore lips, and rested it down on Yamato's perfect ones. A solitary tear was trying to escape, but I wiped it away with my pillowcase. I have been preforming this ritual every night now, kiss finger, touch it to Yamato's lips... I can't understand why, but it does make things feel a little better in the world.  
  
I listened carefully, now fully awake, as the door to the apartment creaked open, and slammed back shut. Angry voices were coming from the living room.  
  
I don't care what you do, how you threaten me, but you will never touch her again! my mother's voice screamed.  
  
Hon, just listen to me, I have a job... things have changed... said a familiar voice. I recognized it as my father's slow deep tone.  
  
Something slammed loudly from the kitchen, it sounded like someone dropping some keys. Things have changed, eh? You honestly think that things have changed? Things have not changed! You will never set foot near Sora again, much less this household! My mother sounded hysterical. I wondered when my name would be brought up.  
  
I cautiously picked my way to the door, and unlocked it. I tiptoed down the hallway, and peeked out from behind the large potted fern in the hallway at my mother and father.  
  
He was shuffling about, looking worse than he had ever been, with his red hair disheveled and scruffy, hanging longer than ever over a brown leather jacket. His expression was one of a man awaiting execution. My mother was fumbling with her keys and muttering things under her breath, mostly about him, and how he was brought up, and his mother. Her expression was like the executioner's.  
  
I stepped out from behind the fern. Mom? Dad? What's going on?  
  
Sora, honey! my dad's heart seemed to shoot out of the roof, but my mother blocked him from touching me.   
  
Don't go anywhere near her, she scowled, narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
  
What's wrong? I asked, tentatively.  
  
My father made himself at home on the couch, and started to speak, slowly and monotonously. I have the legal document already, he smiled, looking at my mother. You already got the apartment, and most of the furniture, and the car. This is just a small price to pay.  
  
My mother looked ready to pounce on him. How dare you. How dare you call that a small price to pay.  
  
I looked from my mother's furious face to my father's calm one, still smiling. His smile grew bigger when I made eye contact with him. I came here to regain some custody of you, Sora. I have missed you growing up these past years, and you've really become a lovely lady. I want to be part of your life again.  
  
I was stunned again by his words. I looked at my mother's violent and fierce expression. She turned to him. I do not want you near her. You're a terrible influence for anyone. She only needs me, she spat.  
  
She's just as much my child as she is yours! he retorted.  
  
She doesn't need you! She'd be better off not knowing you... not being reminded of all the pain and hardships YOU caused! my mother hissed out the word you' as if it was a venomous snake.  
  
I was feeling very woozy and light-headed all of a sudden.  
  
And why is that, may I ask? my dad said in reply.  
  
Why do you think? You were the one who caused all this... YOU were the one that ran off with that... BITCH... because I wasn't good enough for you, and you... My mother's voice quavered as she yelled at him.  
  
They continued yelling profanities at each other, as I slid down the wall and sat forgotten, in the corner by the fern. My head was spinning again. Why couldn't they stop? Did either of them care about me anymore?  
  
STOP IT! I screamed, surprising myself. They barely acknowledged me, continuing with their feud.  
  
Stop it... why won't you stop fighting... please stop fighting... I started to get the hereditary quaver and crack in my voice, as I covered my ears with my hands, rocking back and forth. Please... stop fighting... I shut my eyes, as I saw my mother lash out, grabbing my father by his coat, and practically throwing him out of the door.  
  
Stop fighting... stop fighting... my voice subsided and lessened in pitch as the door as my mother turned to me, alone. She had locked all three of the padlocks on the door, I noticed, as she came over and sat next to me on the cream hued carpet.  
  
I'm sorry, honey, she said, brushing my hair out of my face, and gently taking my hands away from my ears. I didn't want you to go through with that, but he just showed up at the shop, and I couldn't get rid of him.  
  
I sniffled loudly, and my mother embraced me, as we stood up. Now get to bed. It's almost midnight, she announced, looking at the digital timer on the stove. She smiled sadly at me as I walked stiffly back to my room.  
  
I locked the door.  
  


_____  
  


I took my photo album to school the next day. My mind was still whirring with the thoughts of last night's affair. I stuffed it down at the bottom of my bag, and carried it to every class with me.  
  
I walked into Astronomy on time. Taichi smiled at me as I took my seat and Mr. Hokiyama took out his clipboard and a ballpoint pen. Please get out your solar charts and I will walk by and grade them by creativity, accuracy, and... punctuality, he added, looking at Yamato, who was sitting two seats away from me, ripping up a piece of his notebook. There was no solar chart on his desk.  
  
Mr. Hokiyama started on the front rows, eying the charts slowly through his thick bifocals, nodding, scratching his balding head, and writing down something on a clipboard. He occasionally made comments like, The ratio of Jupiter is too small compared to Neptune, and Very good work! You'll make a fine astronomer.  
  
Yamato glanced over his shoulder at me. Takenouchi? Can I see your solar chart for a second? he whispered. His eyes were big and pleading at mine, as he kept his voice down. I looked at my solar chart. I had spent a week making this fucking thing. His eyes were penetrating as he mouthed the word, _locker._ I nodded, and gave it to him.  
  
He hunched up over his notebook and my chart and started to scribble out some stuff onto a spare piece of notebook paper. I could tell by his movements when he erased and when he wrote. It seemed that he was doing a lot more erasing.  
  
Mr. Hokiyama came to Yamato's desk. Yamato was still slouched over the papers. I started to get worried... what if Mr. Hokiyama found out Yamato was copying off of me? Yamato sat up, and Mr. Hokiyama squinted down at his work.  
  
I'm very surprised, Mr. Ishida. Fine work indeed, he beamed at Yamato. Yamato winked at me and I realized what he had done all too late.  
  
Miss Takenouchi? This is very unlike you, I suppose you'll bring it in on Friday, he said, upon reaching my desk, and I knew it was an order. I gaped at Yamato when he showed me the solar chart that I had made. He had taken MY solar chart, and outlined everything crudely in pen, and erased my name and scribbled his. It all looked like his handwriting and his work.  
  
Mr. Hokiyama! I yelled, waving my arm frantically. Helping me open my locker is one thing, stealing my assignment, getting my grade, is quite another.  
  
He sighed, and opened his teacher's book. Miss Takenouchi, I don't have time right now...  
  
Taichi laughed at me silently. Should have done your homework, Sor, he said to me, using the annoying pet name that I loathed so much.  
  
But I did! HE took it... and changed it, I stumbled over my words in a frenzy. Mr. Hokiyama! I yelled again.  
  
But the bell had rung, and Mr. Hokiyama had already waltzed out of the door. I sat open-mouthed, as the rest of my peers stumbled out of the classroom, exchanging grades and talking amongst themselves. I couldn't believe it. That was my solar chart.  
  
I finally picked up my bag and slowly trudged out of the classroom when everyone else had already left. On reaching the door, I broke into a run to the Nurse's Office, tears streaming down my face.  
  


_____  
  


Now tell me... umm... is it Sora? the Nurse asked me, handing me a tissue.  
  
I blew my nose and nodded through the thin fabric.  
  
She smiled. So what happened?  
  
I choked, and began to tell the whole story. Starting with Yamato, and ending with Yamato. I made sure I got every detail right about his slyness, his cunning, and I managed to tell her at least seven times that he was a heartless bastard.  
  
She handed me another tissue when I had finished. It had taken five minutes, because I had stopped halfway through a sentence and blew my nose countless times. It doesn't seem like a big deal. We can talk to Headmaster Suzuki about it.  
  
She stopped as the door to the office opened, and the on-site doctor, Dr. Omi, came in. The Nurse smiled and stepped up to greet him. Ah, just the person we were looking for, she smiled very falsely at me, and I sneezed loudly.   
  
Dr. Omi listened intently as the Nurse whispered something inaudible to me into his ear. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't trust her.  
  
The Nurse smiled at me, and said, Hope you feel better soon, the doctor's going to have a little chat with you for the time being. She closed the door to the office, and I sat alone with the doctor. I didn't trust him much either.  
  
Dr. Omi smiled all too sweetly at me, and sat down in a plastic chair next to my own. Why, I have heard that you've been feeling not so well lately, he said, enunciating every syllable as if I was a mere child.  
  
Yes... so? I said, stubbornly, looking at his greasy, raven black hair and beady eyes.  
  
He leaned up closer to my face, and his long hooked nose and sallow skin was illuminated horribly in the fluorescent lights. Is there something troubling you?  
  
I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to tell him no, although I couldn't bring myself to lie right then and there. I reverted.  
  
Is your home life troubling you?  
  
This came as a bit of a shock. How could he possibly know about my home life? And no, there was nothing wrong with it, except for the fact that my mother and my father want to see each other slaughtered in bloody, gruesome ways. And my dad, after two years of never supporting us, suddenly wants me back...  
  
I answered.  
  
Tell me everything, he said, rewarding me with another sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
I had to tell somebody, right? I gave him a total and complete account of last night. He smiled and nodded, smiled and nodded. I told him about locking my door shut, kissing Yamato's picture every night, and how my mom and dad were furious at each other.  
  
He smiled and nodded one last time, and then pulled out a broken clipboard and clicked his ballpoint pen. He jotted something down, and I glanced over his shoulder at his sloppy writing.  
  
**_Sora Takenouchi  
  
Diagnosis- Mild to Moderate Depression.  
  
_**

_____  
  


A/N: I hope you liked it, and now off to finish all my other... started and unfinished stories.****  
  
  
  
  


  


  



	2. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

Thanks for the reviews, peoples! I love you and your constructive criticism. I promise I won't make Sora weepy in this bit, but it's easy to write stuff like that. Am I right? Huh? Also, a big hug goes out to Stitches, because she's my very good chum.  
  
By the way, if anybody knows the names of Sora's parents in Japanese or English, that would be very helpful. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  


_____  
  
  
Cherry Trees  
  
By- Crayon  
  
_  
Out of the frying pan, into the fire...  
  
_

  
I went home, madder than a hornet. I had been diagnosed with some, some... freak's disease! Depression? I think not!  
  
Mom was constantly on the phone, home phone, or cell phone, screaming at her lawyer or at my father, who always seemed to find the most convenient times to call about me. So far, my mother was winning the war. Dad was hopelessly hanging onto everything his lawyer had told him.  
  
School wasn't much better for me. I was failing my first class in a long time. It was Astronomy. I never got the courage to tell Headmaster Suzuki or Mr. Hokiyama about what Yamato had done. I refused to do any more work in Astronomy, I was to afraid that I would hand it over to Yamato to copy.  
  
A month or two had gone by, uneventful. On a muggy Monday during Study Hall, Mimi yanked her desk up by mine again, where I was working on my Pythagereon Theorem exam. Sora? Why have you been so quiet all of a sudden?  
  
I looked at my best friend. I'm not quiet. I'm just, tired, I said, monotonously.   
  
Mimi gave me a quizzical look, but changed the subject after seeing one of my angry glares. There's a dance coming up, she mentioned.  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed. I hope you're not going to skip this one, too. You already missed the All Hallow's Eve one, and you just CAN'T miss the Christmas one! It's the best, and the Dance Committee promised live music and really wicked decorations!  
  
I slammed my book shut, and it echoed in the small room. Mimi, you are the HEAD of the Dance Committee, I groaned.  
  
she giggled. Who are you going with?  
  
Who are you going with? I asked. Stupid question.  
  
Yamato, silly! Mimi giggled again. I bet Taichi would go with you. Everyone knows he likes you. I always catch him staring at your ass.  
  
I turned to Mimi. Thanks, Mimi. I'm not going, I announced.  
  
Mimi pouted. You're such a wall flower.  
  
...and proud of it.  
  
Mimi sighed again. I'll pay you to go, she said, finally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned to her, with a irritated look on my face. If I promise that I will go, will you stop pestering me so I can get some work done? I said, and she immediately brightened up, knowing that she had finally won the battle.  
  
She nodded and giggled, and turned to her text book.  
  
So who do you want to go with?  
  
I groaned.  
  


_____  
  


I was tired, and very bitchy by the time I had gotten back to the apartment. I unlocked the door, only to find my worst nightmare on the couch. Mom and my father were sitting face to face, over thousands of papers. Legal papers.  
  
Hon, glad you're home! Your mother and I were just discussing... my father started to say, before my mom barged in.  
  
She stood up, and some overhanging papers flew off of the table, onto the floor. We had just decided, she said, glaring at her ex-husband. He made no mode to reply, just leaned back, and rubbed his temple sadly. She continued. We're getting a divorce.  
  
This didn't shock me a bit. It took them two full years, almost three, to finally take this step. I shrugged.  
  
I'm really sorry, honey, my mom said, coming over, and clearing a binder and a notebook off of the plush armchair so I could sit down.  
  
What about the custody stuff? I asked, quietly.  
  
My father sighed deeply, so my mother could hear him. Her eyes narrowed. We haven't decided. But since you only have one year of school left...  
  
My father was the one to interrupt this time. One year is still one year! You're way ahead of me already! You've had full custody for almost three years now, and I haven't even seen her face since she was a sophomore!  
  
It's worthless! Why do you even fight over stupid things like this? It's worthless to try to get custody... you can be so immature sometimes, was my mother's harsh retort.  
  
I leaned back in the chair, hitting my head onto a binder perched on the headrest.  
  
I don't care! If it is so stupid, just let me have custody! Two days of the week, that's all I ask! Please... My father's face looked so sad, and I almost felt some pity and guilt for him. But my mother couldn't possibly feel the same way. Not after what he had done to her.  
  
My mother picked up a binder, and for a moment, I thought she was going to chuck it at him. But she threw it to the ground, where it hit the carpet with a soft thud, scattering a few pages of legal paper and a pen.  
  
Dad stood up, as if this was a threat to him.   
  
  
  
They were acting like children that I have watched sometimes at Odiba Park. I stood up, and while they bickered, I slipped off to my room, unnoticed. I flopped down on my unmade bed after locking the door. I rolled over onto my side, and grabbed my knapsack and contents off of the carpet.  
  
Inside, hidden beneath my gym clothes, was my photograph album. I opened it to the first page, a picture of my mother and my father and I, smiling, when we visited an Amusement Park. My mother has cotton candy on her nose, and my father is giving me bunny ears.  
  
I turn to a dog-eared page, the one photo that I visited every day now. The one of Yamato and Taichi. I reached down to kiss Yamato's face with my finger again, but stopped.  
  
It wasn't fair!   
  
I turned quickly back to page one, touched my finger to my lips, and sat it down on my mother, then my father, and even me. I did the same thing again, this time with equal pressure to each of our faces. I flipped to page two. Another family photo.  
  
I flipped through all the pages, kissing every single face, including a chubby Mall Santa, one of Santa's elves, and a pedestrian that had accidentally had his picture taken, walking in front of Mimi, Taichi's sister Hikari, and I. I came to the dog-eared page, and decided indefinitely to kiss Yamato twice.  
  
But that's not fair to the rest of the people, my mind told me.  
  
I went back to page one, giving my mother, father, and I two kisses each. Equal pressure, I told myself. I didn't know why it had to be perfect, what would happen if I messed up, anyway?  
  
I slammed my fist down on the picture of Santa. I screamed, and I covered my face with my hands. This was too much... I don't understand!  
  
Back to page one, I told myself. Everything will be okay, everything will be all right.  
  


_____  
  


I woke up from my deep slumber too late to catch the local bus, and I doubted that my luck would ensure Taichi to conveniently drive by again. I pulled on my wrinkled uniform, and pulling up my left sock, I stuffed my album into my back pack. Leaping up from the bed when I heard my mother yelling at me to get up, I pulled my old gym shorts and an old soccer team shirt out of the dresser, along with a clean pair of socks and a change of shoes. I stuffed them in my gym bag, and flew down the stairs, hardly acknowledging my mother.  
  
I hadn't eaten. Running is always the worst thing to do on an empty stomach. But I had overslept, and was full of energy from the long night's sleep. I tied my shoes and jogged off. I would be about a half hour to an hour late, at my guess.  
  
When I arrived, I saw my first class in action. Gym. I smiled when I saw Mimi lagging behind the others at the regulation half-mile jog around the stadium. I waved to our coach, and she waved back at me, blowing her whistle. TAKENOUCHI! Dressing room, and after that, 25 sit-ups for being late!  
  
I grinned, and she grinned back. She knew I could easily handle 50. As I rushed into the dressing room, I held my nose at the mixed stench of dirty socks and perfume the girls always sprayed. I dropped my bag in my dressing cubicle, and pulled the curtain across the rung to shield me. As I yanked off my uniform, and reached for my clothes, I felt my album under my soccer shirt. I opened it up. No, I couldn't... not now...  
  
My mind was too powerful. I emerged from the dressing room seven minutes, after preforming my ritual kisses onto everyone whose picture was in my album. Twice.  
  
I lay down on the soft grass, and started my sit-ups, as the girls and boys of my class started to finish and jog in for further instruction.   
  
Mimi came puffing around the last lap last. She dropped down next to me as I was on sit-up seventeen. Slave driver! she hissed under her breath at the coach.  
  
I smiled, and continued with my sit-ups.  
  
The coach blew her whistle as I was finishing. Today, as you all should know, we are starting our tennis unit!  
  
Groans came from the group of students. I stood up next to Mimi.  
  
I will let you choose your partner, but choose wisely. We will be having a play off against all the other gym classes, and the winner goes on to the Amateur Tennis play offs against the neighboring academies, she said, and smiled at us all.  
  
Immediately, Mimi tapped my arm, giving me the sign that she was my partner. I sighed, and smiled back at her expectant face.  
  
A few other people asked me to be their partners, but I declined. I was pretty good at tennis, if I do say so myself.  
  
Thanks for being my partner, Sor! This will be so fun!  
  
How so? I asked.  
  
She turned to the coach for a second to pull a rather worn out tennis racket out of a bag. I did the same. Well, I can serve a few times, you'll win the game, and POOF! We're in the play offs with all those hot guys from Southern Academy! she giggled.  
  
We stood with the school's inferior rackets, ready to play. I threw the tennis ball into the air, and swung over my head as hard as possible. It slammed to the ground a few centimeters in front of the back line. Fifteen, love! I called, and Mimi gave me a high-five.  
  
Southern Academy, here we come, she said, as we broke away.  
  


_____  
  


School was drudgery, up until Astronomy. Mr. Hokiyama had finally given me back my grade, much to his dislike. He had always favored the guys of the class. I slumped back in my seat.  
  
Our semester project will be done in groups of two, he announced.  
  
I thought of gym, and was immediately glad that Mimi wasn't in my Astronomy class. I turned to Taichi, and he smiled, while still watching Mr. Hokiyama.  
  
I will assign the pairs, Mr. Kamiya, was the next comment from Mr. Hokiyama, watching Taichi slouch down and pout a little bit. Mr. Hokiyama smiled, pulling out a piece of parchment, and clearing his throat. These projects will be on the folk lore of celestial constellations. It will include making another solar chart...  
  
Groans came from a rowdy group of boys in the back.  
  
Mr. Hokiyama fixed them with a glare, and continued. A solar chart, a ten page minimum report, a five minute speech, and some kind of diagram or anything that relates to your constellation would be... helpful. He looked at us expectantly, and we all knew what he meant. Do more than you're supposed to, and you will get an A.  
  
Your partners are as follows: Taichi Kamiya and Dean Conner...  
  
Taichi slumped down further in his seat as his partner, the Irish exchange student turned up to him and gave him a thumbs up. Three more pairs were announced before my name popped up.  
  
Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida...  
  
I stared at Mr. Hokiyama. That bastard. My head turned to Yamato's desk. It was empty. He was probably skipping. Mr. Hokiyama read outloud the last pairing (Yoko Hiraoki and Ichiro Patagami) and put away his paper, as he handed out every group the outlines. He set the outline for me onto my desk.  
  
You will tell Mr. Ishida that he's a part of this project with you, I hope? he asked. It wasn't a question. It was an order.  
  
I nodded, and looked at the list of constellations to choose from, pretending to be interested.  
  
He turned back, and headed down the aisle to the large desk, where he set down his papers and put his feet up.  
  
Get to work, he spat at our questionable faces.  
  
Everyone except me quickly got up to join with their partners. But at that very moment, the bell rang.  
  


_____  
  


I slammed the door to my locker, and headed down to the parking lot. Taichi and Koushiro were there, standing at Taichi's newly repaired SUV. He patted it. Came back yesterday. Want a ride?  
  
I nodded, and hopped in next to him in the front seat. Koushiro leaned forward to plug in his laptop, and started to type away. Taichi shook his head at his friend's actions, and shifted into reverse.  
  
As he pulled out, I leaned back into the plush seats. They were leather. This truly was a great vehicle.  
  
We drove along the congested roadway. So... uh... you going to that dance thing? Taichi asked me cautiously, as if he knew the answer.  
  
Could Mimi Tachikawa possibly be right about Taichi? I nodded, and answered, Yes. Mimi's making me go. Why?  
  
He rounded a sharp corner, and a car honked at him loudly. Taichi rolled down the window. Shut up, bitch! he yelled at the car. He grinned at me. Sorry bout that. I was wondering well... do you have a date yet?  
  
I said, meekly. I noticed the absence of sound from the backseat. Koushiro stared at us, expectantly.  
  
Get back to work, Izumi! Taichi barked at Koushiro. I looked over at Taichi. He was flushed and I noticed a thin line of perspiration forming at his brow. Well, uhh... would you go with me, then?  
  
Both of us couldn't have not noticed the fact that Koushiro was still watching us. But neither of us cared. I leaned back farther. I'm not sure...  
  
You don't have to, Sora, he quickly said.  
  
I don't know, I just... couldn't, I said, slowly and dumbly, for lack of proper vocabulary.  
  
he stuttered. Why not? You're not going with anybody, you said so, he mentioned, rounding the last corner to my apartment.  
  
But, it's just to weird, going with you. I mean, I like you, but... Taichi, don't look at me that way! I practically yelled. He pulled over onto the curb in front of the apartment. He was giving me a forlorn yet angered look.  
  
I just can't believe you sometimes. Why can't you go with me? Tell me the truth, he said, coldly.  
  
There was absolutely no reason for me NOT to go with him. And the only reason that came to my head would make Taichi kill me. Yamato. I was in love, or lust, with Yamato Ishida, his ex-best friend, and now sworn enemy.  
  
I just don't want to even go. I would disappoint you, I said, quickly. I'm a wall flower.  
  
So? You wouldn't disappoint me, he said.  
  
Taichi... please... I don't want to, I stammered.  
  
He turned back to the windshield, without looking at me again. I understand, he said in a cold voice to match his face.  
  
  
  
Go on. I have to get home, that project, you know, he murmured. Koushiro coughed loudly as I stepped out of the SUV, hoisting my bag up onto my shoulders. Taichi drove away without a word.  
  
I sighed, and headed up to my apartment. Why was he being so cold? What had I really done? He said he didn't mind if I didn't want to go with him. So why was he taking this so harshly? I couldn't help but feel that I had lost a best friend as I flopped down on the couch and picked up the cellular phone on the coffee table.  
  
I carefully dialed the numbers to Yamato's home phone. I had memorized everything about him lately. I'm not really sure why. It makes me feel superior in some sort of sense.  
  
The phone rang twice, and a gruff voice answered that I guessed was Yamato's father. it said.  
  
Hello, is Yamato Ishida there? I answered, politely.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm Takenouchi, Sora. I have to work on a school project with Yamato.  
  
His father laughed. I've heard that one too many times. Think of something a little more original, woman. I know what you and Yamato are probably up to.  
  
No, you don't understand... I do have to work on a project...  
  
He cut me off. Don't call us again! I don't care what kind of excuse it is, so leave us alone! With that, I listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before hanging up after him.   
  
Men truly are bastards, I thought as I turned on the television. I flipped through the channels a few times before my mother came home.  
  
My mother walked in the door, a hour or two later, with hand fulls of papers and legal looking stuff. She lay down on the armchair, turning the volume up on the television.  
  
Have you and Dad sorted it out yet? I asked, tentatively.  
  
Instead of answering me, she questioned my knowledge with a fact. You know how much money it takes to get a divorce, when everything is sorted, lawyers paid, and the fat man happy? She didn't wait for an answer. Too much. Too fucking much. She rested a palm on her forehead. No, we haven't sorted it out yet. It's too much work for either of us.  
  
I smiled at that comment. It was the first time in a long time that I had heard her almost unify herself and my father.  
  
My mother came over to me and encircled her arms around mine. She felt my forehead. Are you feeling all right? she asked, looking at me seriously.  
  
I felt my own forehead. I was a little sweaty and red. No, Mom. I'm fine, really. We had gym today. Oh, and we started the Amateur Tennis Tournament thing, I said quickly, standing up. My mother nodded, and turned her attention to one of her soap operas.  
  
I slid out of the living room, down the hall to my room. Something... something was wrong. I had lied to my mother. What if I was really sick? What if I really did have some life threatening disease, and if I didn't tell her about it, I would die? I felt dizzy, and I leaned against the olive hued wallpaper, as my clumsy feet turned around to the living room.   
  
My skin felt clammy, and beads of perspiration were hanging limply off of my face. I groaned under my breath, and stumbled back into the living room.   
  
I knew for a fact that I couldn't be sick. I just couldn't. It was Yamato, Yamato and his father, the telephone call, that was really bothering me. I tripped over my own feet heading back into the room, and landed onto the tile of the kitchen.  
  
Sora! What's the matter? Are you sick? Oh... I'll call a doctor, my mother cried, as she ran into the kitchen after my fall.  
  
I clutched my knees to my chest and moaned. What had I done? Caused my own mother all this trouble and I wasn't even sick?  
  
Mom... I'm not sick! I screamed.  
  
She looked at me, startled, and stopped dialing from her cellular phone. What is it, Sora?  
  
I couldn't bring myself say anything, so I just gritted my teeth shut. But after looking at my mother's worried expression, I sat up and started to explain the event that had caused my breakdown.  
  
I... got assigned this school project, but that's not the important thing. I... I... called my partner up... you know... Ishida, Yamato? I stopped and looked for a sign from her.  
  
She nodded as if she understood and waved me on.  
  
I called him... and I got his father... and... he yelled at me... and I didn't do anything! I swear, I didn't... do... anything...  
  
My mother stopped me, and sat down next to me on the floor. I pulled my legs up to rest my chin on my knees, while Mom rubbed my back. I think I understand, honey. Do you have a crush on this, Yamato character?  
  
I didn't answer. I didn't have an answer. I felt so helpless and confused. I hate being a damsel in distress.   
  
It's okay if you do. Maybe he just has a bad home life. That's all. Nothing to get worried about. I can talk to his father if you want me too, she said, softly.  
  
I stood up quickly. My harsh tone echoed in the small kitchen. Please don't, I don't want to be a trouble, I'll just embarrass myself and him... and... don't call, please... I don't...  
  
Mom leaned on her arm and pushed herself up slowly next to me. I won't. But what I am going to do is to get you a doctor's appointment with my personal doctor. I really do think that you have a fever. Tomorrow you're staying home sick. And don't you dare complain, either! she laughed, touching my nose.   
  
I sneezed, nodded, and headed off down the hallway to my room for the second time that evening. I slipped under the covers. It was almost midnight. I felt under my pillow for the album, and started to kiss every face as usual before I fell asleep, to a dreamless slumber..  
  


_____  
  


The next morning was cold. It was the morning of the first snow, and I saw light white snowflakes make their way down to the ground, just to melt in the heat of the pavement. I had waken up at 8:00, A.M.   
  
I screamed and grabbed for my school uniform before I felt a subtle heat in my forehead, and I felt myself lean back down into bed. My mother came in. Get dressed. Remember? I'm taking you to the doctor's today. She smiled, and threw some clean clothes at me.  
  
I sighed loudly when the door had closed, and dug through the clothes. I pulled out a pair of dark jeans, and a brown and tan striped sweater. The jeans were too big, and the sweater too small. I ran a brush through my hair, and stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
  
Something about last night had given me such a shock. I didn't know what, it was just that I was used to not telling my mother things. That kind of stuff is what I was supposed to keep away. There was always a fine line or barrier between school life and home life. So why did I find myself telling her about Yamato? Of all people, Yamato!  
  
I finished brushing, and spat out some water into the sink, and pulled back my hair into a messy bun, watching myself in the cracked mirror.  
  
My mother was waiting outside the door of the small bathroom for me. She handed me a long brown coat and a pair of mittens and a scarf and knit hat to match the mittens. I groaned, but reluctantly gave in and put all of it on, when she motioned to the snow outside.  
  
The car ride was miserable. We would have sat in total silence, if it wasn't for the honking of the cars at my mother's horrendous driving, or the low murmur of the car radio.  
  
I started blankly out of the window, watching the snowflakes. It was chilly, but the pavement was still hot from August. My mother leaned back, cutting off a station wagon and sports car as she rounded a tight corner.  
  
When we arrived at the doctor's office, my mother ordered me to put back on my scarf and hat, which I had taken off in the car. I did so.  
  
We walked up to the counter to a tall pale boy with glasses, and my mother began talking quickly. Takenouchi, Sora? To see Dr. Chang for the 9:30 appointment, please, she said. The boy nodded and smiled at me.  
  
Hello, Sora! Long time, no see, he said, pulling a file out of a rather full drawer.  
  
I leaned on the counter, and my mother sat down in a plush couch next to some potted plants. Hi, Jyou. What's new in the world of medicine? I asked. Jyou Kido's father was a wonderful doctor, and Jyou's dream was to become just like his father. So Jyou spent many days of his college life working in the offices of his father's clinic.   
  
He smiled. Pretty good. My brother just announced to the folks that he was engaged. Quite a shock for them, I'd say. Although Jyou was quite a basket case and obedient, his older brother was quite the opposite.  
  
Is he on vacation from school? I asked.  
  
Uh-huh. So, if you don't mind my asking, what are you here for? he said, looking at his hands, blushing slightly.  
  
I turned red. My mom thinks I've gone crazy, or something. I might have a temperature, but I'm not really sure. I can never tell. I got really dizzy last night, I mentioned. I left out the parts about Yamato, although something inside me told me that I shouldn't have.  
  
was Jyou's reply. Well, to a quick recovery, he grinned, opening a pop can.  
  
I grinned back and a short doctor came out. Miss Takenouchi?  
  
I waved slightly, and nodded at her. Right this way, Miss Takenouchi, she said, heading off down a hallway.  
  
Dr. Chang was a surprise. I expected a tall, greasy man with long sideburns, like Dr. Omi, but I got a short, sun-burnt woman with thick bifocals held back by neon pink chains and bleached hair that was in pigtails. Pigtails.  
  
She walked in after me on her fat, little legs and told me to sit down. Sora, is it? Now do you spell that S-O-R-A or S-O-A-R-A? She giggled, showing me some gray teeth and an empty slot between two molars.  
  
I replied, and I resisted the temptation to tell her that my name was written down correctly on the file she was holding. I also prayed that she wouldn't ask me anything about my personal life, like my parents, Taichi, and especially Yamato.  
  
Open wide. Say, she said, sticking a popsicle stick down my throat. I gagged. She pulled it out quickly, and then proceeded to take my blood pressure and temperature.   
  
While checking my heartbeat, she began asking some routine questions. So, have you been feeling any dizzy spells or increased stress lately?  
  
I nodded.  
  
Is it your home life?  
  
Great, I thought. Now she'll ask me to spill the beans on everything I hold dear. I nodded again, clenching my hands to the side of the chair. Equal pressure on each side of the chair, I thought again, and shifted a little of my weight to the left side.  
  
Would you like to tell me about it? she questioned me.  
  
Yes!, I thought. I can truthfully say no. No. I do not want to tell her. I won't be lying. I won't feel guilty. No, thank you, I said, proudly.  
  
I see, Dr. Chang murmured. Sora, I know your parents are going through a trying time, and sometimes a little rebellion is natural. I know what you are going through. She tapped my kneecaps to send my leg flying up at her face. If that tap would have been any harder, I could have hit her.  
  
I know through some sources that you have been seeing some boys lately. Would you like to tell me about that yet?  
  
I fumed. My mother had told her. I said, ruthlessly.  
  
She nodded, but looked a little less happy to have me as her not-so-patient patient. I'll ask you a few more questions, and then you can sit outside for a little while before I will let you go home. Is your menstrual cycle been coming at the usual rate, or have there been some awkward changes to it lately?  
  
I said. My knuckles were turning white gripping the edge of the plastic chair.  
  
Are you sexually active yet?  
  
I said. What kind of authority gave her the right to ask me that? Even though I could truthfully answer, my mind was in a rage at this so-called Dr. Chang.  
  
She stood up off of her chair, and gave me a sweet smile, and her pigtails bobbed back and forth. You're all done! I'll just get the results from the chemical tests, and I'll be right back, so wait right here. She toddled off on her horse flanks. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, crossing my legs.  
  
She came back in a surprisingly short amount of time for a person who looked to be in the same physical shape as an elderly yak.  
  
All right! It seems that you have just a mild case of the sneezles, she giggled at her own joke. ...and you did test positive for flu, nothing to worry about. Easily remedied. She set her files down on the desk. I'll be right back, okay, sweetie?  
  
I smiled dumbly at her, and she whisked off again, probably to tell my mother the results. I snuck a look at the files that lay open on her desk next to her pink glasses.  
  
Patient's Name: _Takenouchi, Sora_  
  
Allergies: _Penicillin, pet dander_  
  
Diagnosis: _Mild to moderate flu. Also seems to be hostile, due to family or peers at school. Mild depression or maybe just a little shy at school._  
  
Treatment:_ Amoxcillin, one teaspoon daily as needed._  
  


_Dr. C. H. Chang  
  
_

_____  
  


A/N- So? Review already, pleeze?   
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  



	3. Caught in a landslide

Thanks peoples! Or at least the reviewers... all you other people out there? Yea, you know who you are... ya'll suck. (snaps out of farming accent) No. Seriously. You really should review once in a while. Please? For me?  
  
I still need the names of Sora's parents. HELP ME OUT, HERE!  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own Digimon, ya'll are hicks!  
  


_____  
  
  
Cherry Trees  
  
By- Crayon  
  
  
_Caught in a landslide...  
  
_

Doctors strike again with the terrible diagnosis. My mother pulled into her parking spot and turned of the ignition. She didn't look at me, but she didn't move, either. I knew I was in for a lecture of some sort. I could feel her tension.  
  
Sora, dear. Please tell me, if anybody, what's...  
  
I didn't let her finish. Look, mom. There's nothing wrong with me, and that Dr. Chang doesn't know anything about medicine or me. I'm fine. Really, I'm just fine, I said as quickly as I could.  
  
My mother sighed deeply. I take it you don't want to talk about it, she said, quietly. She opened the door. But if you ever need...  
  
I retorted.  
  
She nodded meekly, and picked up her purse and scarf from the back seat. I felt a pang of guilt, but it diminished as soon as it had came. Why should I feel sorry for anyone?  
  
Mom unlocked the door and walked inside from the weather. It was snowing again, just lightly, but snowing, none the less. She dropped her purse, keys, and jacket on the messy pile of shoes next to the door. I walked solemnly to my room and I heard the faint electronic buzz of my mother checking the answering machine for messages.  
  
You have... three messages... The machine whirred and clicked.  
  
Hi... ummm...   
  
My mother groaned loudly. It was my father.  
  
I was calling to say that my lawyer wishes to speak with you sometime, you can arrange a date, and.... ummm... I have a free weekend, so I was wondering... well... if I could take Sora out and...  
  
I could hear my mother's loud reply of, from my bedroom. My father left a list of phone numbers and pager numbers before the next message came on. I walked back into the living room and flopped down on the couch while my mother went to her bedroom.  
  
Hello, this is Dr. Chang's office calling to remind Takenouchi, Sora that she has an appointment today at 11:00. Thank you!  
  
Late, as always, I thought. The machine beeped and whirred in agreement.  
  
Hey, uhh... this is Yamato.  
  
I sat up.  
  
I got your message, one way or another. Sorry about my dad, he's a bastard... but, yeah, just call me again or something on my cell phone about the project, the number's 686-0021, so... bye.  
  
The machine whirred the last time.   
  
End of messages.  
  
I sat back, in a slight daze. His father had given Yamato the message. Yamato tried to call me. Yamato gave me his cell phone number. Yamato apologized. I couldn't believe it. I picked up the receiver and started very carefully to dial his number.   
  
said a deep voice. Yamato's voice.  
  
Umm, hi. This is Sora. I'm just calling to say I got your message, I said, quickly. My face turned red even though I couldn't see him. I was very thankful that he couldn't see me.  
  
I heard noises in the background. Is this a bad time? I asked.  
  
Oh, no! I'm at my band rehearsal. We have a concert coming up, you know, he said.   
  
No, I didn't know. Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry, I can call back on the project another time, if you want, I said, trying to calm down my squeaking voice.  
  
Yamato chuckled. Nah, that's okay. We're not getting anything done, anyway. So, what do we have to do for the project?  
  
Well, everything,  
  
Yamato clicked his tounge in distress. Well, I'm sure we'll come up with something. Hey, meet me tomorrow at the library, k? Bring some books or something. I really need an A on this or I flunk that fucking class...  
  
I laughed stupidly. Okay, what time?, I said.  
  
Ehh, about noon or something. See you tomorrow, he said, and I heard a click, and he was gone.  
  
I deleted all of the messages from the machine, and stretched out again onto the couch. Why was my body reacting to him like this?   
  
I have every right to hate Yamato. He teases and tortures my friends and me at school, he uses me just to get good grades, he's dating my best friend... yet, there is something about him. Something I don't understand.   
  
I think I may be in love with him.   
  


_____  
  


The following day came all too soon. I woke up late.   
  
My fist slammed down on my faithful alarm clock that was hissing out it's cheerful wake up call two hours too late. It was 11:30. I muttered a few obscenities under my breath and struggled to wake up.   
  
Digging around for clothes was harder than usual. I was going to meet Yamato personally at the library today. I didn't want to look like I just had rolled out of bed, although that's the look I go for in the weekday.  
  
I stopped at a large box hidden away in the back of my closet. It was an old birthday gift from Mimi. Enclosed in the box from one of Mimi's ace boutiques was a shirt. I remembered what she said when she gave it too me.   
  
Sora, you HAVE to wear it. It's so you! It's like, posh meets varsity,  
  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at the shirt. It was black, short-sleeved, and had the number 05 on it in scratchy writing. I sighed, and pulled it on.  
  
It was about two sizes to small, but when I held my arms to the sides and sucked my stomach in, it almost fit. I struggled with it for a few minutes to cover my midriff. I gave up, defeated, and tried to pull my hair back.   
  
Again. Defeated. It wasn't my day.  
  
I brushed my teeth and washed my face and headed out. Pulling on a light jacket and my old scarf, I picked up my backpack. Walking past my mother's room, I felt another surge of guilt.  
  
I left her a short note explaining what I was doing so she wouldn't call the armed forces. I sighed, and started the short walk to the library. I was already late. Starting off at a run, I reached the library in record time.  
  
The library's marble steps gleamed in the afternoon light, and I pushed the heavy glass doors open with my side, while hoisting my backpack even higher onto my back.  
  
I smiled when I saw Yamato. He smiled back, and looked at his cell phone. You're a little late, what have you been up to? he whispered, taking me over to a nearby table. The table he had reserved was totally empty, except for his Astronomy text book.  
  
I slept in. Sorry, I mumbled, turning red.  
  
S'okay. I haven't really done anything yet, but I looked some crap up on the computer, Yamato said, sitting down.  
  
Really? I'm impressed, I said, taking a seat myself. I dumped my bag onto the table, and my text book and a few other reference books tumbled out with loud bangs.  
  
Yamato laughed as several people looked in our direction. Hey, I wanted to apologize again...  
  
I blushed again. You don't have to, I stammered.  
  
No. Not for my family's antics, for umm... taking your assignment. You know, that one diagram... I seriously didn't believe that Mr. Hokiyama would fall for it.  
  
I'm sure he did know, but I gave him a thin smile. I got my solar chart back, you know, I mentioned.  
  
I know. My grade is still an F, he groaned. And Mr. Hokiyama gave me a long-ass lecture on homework and stuff, and I really need a good grade on this if I want to pass.  
  
Changing the subject, I said, So, what did you look up on the computer?  
  
Oh, just found some pictures and stuff. Like, all these constellations in the Northern Hemisphere. There's this really good one that some guy drew of Andromeda. He made her really sexy, Yamato laughed, pulling a dog-eared picture from his text book and handing it to me.  
  
Andromeda' was clad in absolutely nothing except iron chains, binding her to a rock. Behind her there was a sea monster of some sort. Supposedly Andromeda was a sacrifice to the sea monster, but she was winking, and her tounge was running hungrily over her lower lip.  
  
I looked up at Yamato. Great. We're already on the road to success with this project, I said.  
  
Must you be so critical? She certainly looks distressed to me, Yamato said, pulling his chair closer to the table.  
  
If you say so.  
  
Oh, have some fun once in a while, will you? Yamato said, putting the picture back into his book.  
  
I leaned on the table, and hung my jacket onto the back of the chair. So, are we doing this report on Andromeda then?  
  
Yamato said, leaning back and resting his shoes on the side of the table. As long as I get to use this picture in the report. He grinned.  
  
In that case, you'd better find yourself a new partner, I smiled.  
  
Yamato pouted, and pocketed the picture. He picked up my Astronomy book and started to absentmindedly flip through it. This is like a foreign language to me, he muttered.  
  
I leaned over to look at what he was looking at: a chart of the Northern Hemisphere's constellations. It's pretty easy, really. Just a lot of memorization work, I said.  
  
Yamato shut the book with a loud snap and grumbled something about finding information on the computers. I sighed, and began to look through the books myself.   
  


_____  
  


Days passed, and little was accomplished with Yamato and I in Astronomy. We never arranged another study date, and I was expecting the worst when Mr. Hokiyama's class and the project due date came nearer and nearer.  
  
I nervously looked over at Taichi, who was holding a long report in one hand, and at least five charts and diagrams in the other hand. He looked up and me, raising an eyebrow, as if to say, What do YOU care?  
  
I turned away, and stared at my empty desk. The door to the classroom opened. A tiny, fragile looking woman with gray hair pulled into a tight bun walked in. Hello, my name is Miss Chi. Mr. Hokiyama has been taken ill, and will probably be out for a month or two, and assures you that when he returns, he expects the best possible Constellation report in history of mankind. In the meantime, I will be your substitute, she said, very quickly.  
  
I could have kissed her. Yamato turned around in his seat and winked at me. I gave him a thin smile of relief, and Taichi moaned.  
  
This is the first project I've finished on time! he practically howled.  
  
After much note taking over eclipses and ellipses, I collected my books and papers together into my book bag and got ready for the bell. I saw Taichi doing the same as we waited for the bell. Turning to him, I tried to speak to him.   
  
The bell rang. He didn't even glance at me as he strided down to the door of the classroom and disappeared. I frowned. I hadn't wanted to hurt him, only tell him the truth. That's what I have done in the past and it has always worked.   
  
The truth may hurt, but telling a lie is unforgivable to the person told, and to me.  
  
I lifted my bag and headed out for my lunch break. I dropped my bag off in my locker, and took a spot in the lunch line behind a few rowdy boys. Gazing absentmindedly at the crowd, I easily spotted Taichi. He was sitting at a round table next to Koushiro, a few soccer players, and some other younger friends of ours: Motimiya, Daisuke, and Kamiya, Hikari. Hikari was in truth, Taichi's little sister. She was very reserved, but seemed to be a boy magnet, from the way some of the boys were pulling their chairs or benches closer to her.  
  
I smiled at her, and she waved from her seat. Daisuke slopped some fruit salad down his front after missing his mouth, to enthralled with Hikari to think properly.  
  
Taking my tray from the lunch lady, I started to walk over to the table where my friends were. As I passed by Yamato and Mimi's new table, Yamato stood up. Without glancing at me, he said, Sit with us today.  
  
I was slightly stunned, but I got over it quickly. A faint blush appeared on my cheeks and I found an empty chair near to Mimi and sat down. Mimi looked at me in an odd sort of way, but seemed to have accepted the new addition to her group.  
  
The other girls just stared and giggled a little bit. What's your name? asked a girl with short, bright, purple hair.  
  
Takenouchi, Sora, I answered, developing a stutter I never knew I had.  
  
She sat up. I know you! You're that sports buff! Don't you always hang out with those soccer jocks?  
  
I admitted. Although I ate with them, I never really got to know them.  
  
That's awesome! she continued. They are so sexy... that one, she said, pointing to the goalie of Taichi's team, ...that one... he's the best. Look at that bod. He's in my gym class, you know. Perfect, she crooned.   
  
The boy with dredlocks sitting next to her gave her a stern look. Hey now... he's not half the guy that I am!  
  
Oh, please. He's a trillion times the guy you are, Alec, she giggled, stupidly. And he tans so well! she said, continuing her critique of the goalie.  
  
I smiled weakly at her. Another girl started in, with long black hair and unfriendly blue eyes. So are you dating that captain? That Taichi kid you always hang around? she asked in a monotone.  
  
I shook my head. Mimi gave me another look.  
  
The girl with black hair gave me what I could only guess was a smile. Why not?  
  
Umm... He's not really one of my friends, I muttered.  
  
Yes he is, Sora, don't lie! We know you like him! Mimi exclaimed, making the entire table go silent for a brief amount of time.  
  
Hey, if she doesn't like him, then she doesn't like him. Leave her alone, Meems, Yamato said, nuzzling against Mimi's neck, causing her to giggle hysterically. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and he kissed her cheek softly.  
  
I swallowed.  
  
Yeesh, you guys, get a fucking hotel room. You're worse than Alec and Jin, said the black haired girl about the dredlocked boy and the purple haired girl, who pulled out of their (until now) unnoticed embrace and blushed slightly. The black haired girl turned to me again.  
  
Don't worry, Sora. There are plenty of guys around here for you. Let's see, Mako is single, she grinned, poking at a chestnut haired boy next to her. He grinned at me with a freckle dotted face and bright green eyes.  
  
I blushed a little, and the raven haired girl grinned. Ooh, guys, Sora and Mako are hitting it off over here!  
  
Mako got up and sat next to me. So you're pretty athletic, eh?  
  
Not really, I said, smiling.  
  
Aww, yes you are. I've seen you from afar in gym class... you're pretty sexy with those gym shorts on, he whispered in my ear.  
  
I turned deep red, and he grinned at me. We watched as Mimi slowly became cranky with Yamato nuzzling up to her. In the end, Mimi took her spoon with a peach on it and flung it at him. He ducked just in time to watch the peach fly across the cafeteria... and onto the school secretary's bald head.  
  
Mimi burst out laughing, and Yamato quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Ssh! I'll get blamed if you don't shut up!  
  
The rest of the table started to laugh. Even I had to admit, seeing the secretary's bright red scalp dripping in canned peach juice was a sight to see. Mako was laughing next to me, and under the table, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I swallowed again and looked at him seriously, and his hands slid down and off of my waist.   
  
His ears were slightly red, but he smiled at me. Just kidding with you, Sora, he muttered.  
  
As the table quieted down, I cast a glance at my old table. Hikari and Daisuke were having a heated argument over something. I looked to the left of Hikari at Taichi. He looked up, right into my eyes. I couldn't read the emotion that he was sending me, for he didn't look away.  
  
I just stared back at him for what seemed like an hour, until he finally turned away. I had read the emotion. It was fear.  
  


_____  
  


During gym class I was sent to the office. Mimi looked very forlorn, it was the day of the tennis tryouts and I was leaving her. She was partnered with a greasy looking girl with large glasses with a broken racquet. Mimi turned to me.  
  
Sora! Southern Academy! Cute guys! Don't leave me with... that! she said, pointing at her make-shift partner.  
  
Sorry, Mimi, I'll try and be quick, I said to her, as I jogged away in my gym clothes.  
  
Running down the halls was defiantly a stress reliever. Not a teacher in sight. I passed the small garden in the greenhouse belonging to the Botany class, countless lockers, and the Science wing as I sprinted to the main offices.  
  
Rounding a corner, I ran head long into another person. We both fell to the hard floor with large bruises on our foreheads. I sat up. I'm sorry, I quickly apologized before realizing who it was.  
  
Taichi sat up, also. Mmm. Hmm... he muttered nonsense and stood up.   
  
I got to my feet. Why do you hate me so much? I practically yelled at his back. My voice echoed softly in the hall.  
  
Taichi gave me a resolute and stern glare. I don't hate you, Sora, I'm just not very happy with you right now, he said quietly, walking away.  
  
My mind had by now totally forgotten about going to the office. I ran to catch up with him in the gardens. Why? What did I do? Tell me! You're still a friend to me, Taichi, I said.  
  
He whipped around. You really want me to tell you everything? You want the list?  
  
I said, stubbornly.  
  
He tilted his head, as if to ask another question, but finally replied,   
  
I sat down on a nearby bench near the greenhouse, and he sat across from me. First off, I think of you as a friend, too, still. I don't know what the fuck happened at lunch today, with you, sitting with... those other people, but... I guess I should be happy for you, he said.  
  
I looked up at the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. The snow on the roof was making shadows on the grass and plants in the courtyard. Purple shadows.  
  
I really don't know why you won't go to the dance with me. I don't get it at all. But that's not the main reason I'm angry with you. In reality... I... am not really angry with you. I'm scared for you, he said, standing up, and offering me a hand.  
  
I refused it. How so?  
  
He sighed. I dunno, just, stuff has been going on with you lately. Like, with you hanging out with those people and Yamato, and with Mimi going out with Yamato, and... I've heard some weird rumors going around about you, he said, quietly.  
  
Such as? I wanted to scream, but I managed to keep my voice down to a tolerable level.  
  
Such as... well, stuff. Are you sick? he asked.  
  
  
  
Taichi scratched his neck. Umm, not sick, as in... sick. Just as in, not mentally healthy, he said, stuttering.  
  
I looked at my hands. You think I'm mentally unstable? They're saying that I'm some kind of retard?  
  
he yelled. That's not what I meant! I meant, some people have been saying how strange you have been acting lately, and they blamed it on stuff like depression, things like that, he finished.  
  
I said, regaining my posture a little bit. I could live with people thinking that I was depressed. I have to go to the office. I'll see you later, Taichi, I said.  
  
he said, as I got up. Come with me.  
  
was all I could say.  
  
To the dance, I mean. Please. All I really would go to that stupid excuse for a social event for is if you were there with me. Sora, he said, looking at my face, trying to read my feelings.  
  
I started.  
  
Be honest. Tell me the truth. Why can't you go with me? I know that you'll say no', just tell me why, he said.  
  
My face was all sweaty and hot. I needed to go to the office. All I could think about was him. Yamato. He was destroying my mind with dreams that could never come true... I felt dizzy, and stumbled.   
  
Taichi caught me in his strong arms. I pushed him away. I have to go! I yelled back at him, running quickly away.  
  
I heard him yelling after me, Wait up! but I paid him no heed. I heard his footsteps, but I was thankful that I was always faster than him.  
  


_____  
  


I pushed open the heavy double doors to the office. I was almost fifteen minutes late.   
  
I said, in a high-pitched voice, What are you doing here? I looked at my mother, sitting on the blue visitor's sofa in the office.   
  
She stood up. Sora, honey, Dr. Chang wants to check up on you again since the last visit, and this was the only available time. I hope it's okay to take her out of school for the last few hours, my mother said, turning to the vice-principal, who was sitting behind his desk. He nodded, and motioned us out.  
  
I gathered up my homework on the way out, and we walked out of the school to the parking lot. Is that okay with you, honey? Dr. Chang would really like to see your progress. She has a hankering that she knows what's causing all your latest mood swings.  
  
Oh, joy, I spat.  
  
My mother sighed, and looked at her watch. We had better get going. Come along, she said, dragging me by my gym shirt.  
  
I put on my coat, but didn't have time to change out of my gym clothes. I froze as the winter air and snow hit me on my bare legs and face. I leaped into the car, and turned on the heater, full blast. I sat with my teeth chattering as my mother pulled out of the school parking lot and into the roads of Odiba.  
  
Snow was coming down now like an avalanche. I watched as thick flakes made their way down from the clouds, onto the pavement. They didn't melt.   
  
We drove back on the familiar route to the doctors' offices. I leaned back at watched the snowflakes until we pulled into the parking lot, no less than fifteen minutes later.  
  
My mother and I didn't speak as we went inside. I was red from cold when I entered, and Jyou wasn't there. I frowned. I was looking forward to talking to him again. He's never around anymore.  
  
Just then, Dr. Chang came wobbling out. She looked at my mother nodded to her, before turning to me. Sora, I would like to do another check-up on you right now, just to see how the medicine is working and how things are going at school, and such, she said, smiling.  
  
I gave her a weak smile, and followed her back to her office.   
  
She sat me down on a hard plastic chair, and started digging through the cupboards for a stethoscope. She found it and put it around her neck, where it promptly slid off and hit the tiled floor with a loud crack.  
  
She was pathetic. Her left shoelace was untied, a few strands of hair were escaping her ponytail, and her name tag was crooked. I wanted to tie her shoe, fix her hair, and straighten her name tag. It was driving me crazy just to look at all the imperfections.  
  
She picked up her stethoscope and listened to my heart. Deep breaths, she muttered to me. I took deep breathes, in my battle to prove that I was perfectly healthy.  
  
She took my blood pressure, temperature, and weight before starting in on the questions. Sora? Have you been feeling all right lately? No side effects from the medicine?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
That's good. Anything, any abnormalities, like shortness of breath, fatigue, or dizziness? she asked.  
  
I shook my head. I replied.  
  
She nodded. Okay, now what's going on with you in school?  
  
I fumed. I wanted to slap her, but I resisted, and didn't say anything.  
  
Sora. You can tell me, she said in what she considered a soothing voice.  
  
I held my breath. I was not going to tell her about Yamato. About Taichi. About Mimi, and everything else. I was not going to tell her about my parents. About me. About my habits, my habits that were going out of control. I struggled to keep my breathing at a normal rate.  
  
Sora. Tell me, she said, a little sterner.  
  
Your shoe is untied, I finally blurted out.  
  
She looked at me oddly, and bent over and tied her shoe. Thank you for pointing that out, Sora, she said, calmly.  
  
... and you need to fix your hair and straighten your name tag, I finished.  
  
She gave me a more serious look this time. I think you're being very judgmental and secretive about your life right now, she said.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. How would you know what's wrong right now? It's none of your business, and it never will be! I yelled. Immediately after I spoke, I felt guilty. She seemed to shrink away.  
  
Sora, I'm going to give you a different kind of medicine. It's for mild to moderate depression and other depression related conditions, she said.  
  
I wished that she would stop saying my name. It was driving me insane.  
  
As she wrote out the prescription, I stood up and stretched, looking over her shoulder, reading as much of my prescription as I could see.  
  
Patient's Name: _Takenouchi, Sora_  
  
Allergies: _Penicillin, pet dander_  
  
Diagnosis: _Moderate depression, maybe borderline bipolar disorder, patient still seems very hostile._  
  
  


_Dr. C. H. Chang  
  
_

_____  
  


A/N- Help with the names, people... and review. And I promise I'll get the next chapter out sooner. (hides behind a chair)


End file.
